Fellowship of the Ring (Loud House edition)
by Bloodbottler giant
Summary: Title says it all. A Retellings of the Lord of the Rings will Loud House Characters. I own neither Loud House or LOTR's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**So I'm a Loudie as well as a Ringer so naturally I wanted to combine the two in a Loud House Retelling of Lord of the Rings. This is also on the Loud House fanfiction.**

**I own neither Loud House or LOTR's. This was written purely for fun. Hope you enjoy.**

(_It's night time in the Loud House, twelve members of the family from Lynn Sr to Rita, to eldest daughter Lori down to fifteen year old Lily is gathered in front of the living room TV. Situated on or around the couch. The only member not yet present is the sole son of the household, Lincoln.)_

_(Said boy was currently in his room, searching his shelves. He turns towards the Audience as he becomes aware of their presence and begins.)_

Lincoln: It's Friday night here at the Loud House, and on Fridays , everyone of us likes to watch a movie as a family. It used to be that we'd all fight over who got to pick the movie, but after that whole business of playing the friend card fiasco, we decided that it's be easier to just take turns. Last week was Lynn's turn with Space Jam…yeah big surprise, I know. But come on, everyone loved that movie. But this week, it's my turn to pick…and I have the perfect movie.

(_Lincoln looks up and makes a "aha! He reaches up onto the shelf and pulls down a green case decorated with two giant statues standing on either side of a wide river, with three boats passing between them. On the cover is a title.)_

**Lord of the Rings. Fellowship of the Ring.**

Lincoln: (_continuing) _Yep. That's right, Lord of the Rings. Best book and film series of all time, hasn't been topped before or since it came out. (_he hesitates a second before adding)_ Though Star Wars episodes IV through VI came close…even if they came out as movies first.

Lynn: (_from downstairs) _Hey Stinkin'! Get your butt down here!

Lincoln: Well, that's my cue. (_calling back) _Coming!

(_Lincoln heads downstairs and inserts the disc into the DVD player, before taking a seat beside Luna and under Lucy, who was perched on the couch arm as usual. )_

(_Lynn Sr hit the PLAY button on the remote, only instead of starting at the main menu, the DVD player starts to shudder violently and smoking slightly.)_

Luna: What the hey!?

_(Lynn Sr stops the DVD player and fans smoke out of his face as he checks what could've caused this.)_

Lynn Sr: Ok…who tried to heat up a Pop-tart in the VCR player.

Lana: (_raises her hand, looking guilty)_ Sorry, we were running behind schedule this morning, and Leni had already put her waffles in the toaster. Since the VHS tapes come out warm…I thought I could heat up my Pop-tart in there.

Everyone: (_sighs)_ Lana.

Rita: Well, until we get a new DVD player, looks like movie nights are on hold for the time being.

(_Lincoln lowers his head dejectedly. Luna sympathetically pats her brothers shoulder.)_

Lana: (_to Lincoln, apologetic)_ Sorry, big brother.

Lisa: Family, if you want…I could take a crack at repairing the movie playing device.

Everyone: (_frowns at her)_ After the time you fixed Luna's CD player? No thanks!

(_Flashback to Luna and Luan's room. Luna's repaired CD player, which now has a stack of discs on top, similar to a jukebox, sits on the nightstand. Luna comes in and selects a CD.)_

Luna: Gotta remember to thank Lis, this new CD player is Rockin'.

(_Suddenly the CD comes shooting out of the player. Luna ducks only just in time.)_

Luna: (_baffled) _What the hey?!

(_More CD's enter the player on their own accord, and come shooting out in quick succession. The other Loud siblings are drawn by the noise and come to investigate…only to join Luna in dodging the barrage of CD's.)_

Lincoln: Lisa! What's you do!? (_He narrowly avoids a CD)_

Luna: Watch your head, Linc!

(_Eventually, Rita comes upstairs to see what all the fuss is about. Before her children can warm her, she takes a CD to the head and falls to the ground in a daze.)_

(_Back in the present)_

Luna: You still owe me for all those CD's by the way.

Lisa: (_frowns) _Dang it. Well, then I have an alternative suggestion. (_turns to Lincoln)_ Elder brother, how well do you know this " Lord of the Rings" film?

Lincoln: (_curiously looks up)_ Huh, pretty well. Ihave seen each one like…fifty three times.

Lynn: (_coughs) _Nerd.

(_Lori gives the jock a hard elbow jab on the arm. Lynn rubs the sore spot, but takes the hint that she needs to be quiet and let Lisa continue.)_

Lisa: Well family, my suggestion is thus. Since Lincoln knows the story front and back, why doesn't he simply tell it.

(_Everyone turns to Lincoln and smiles.)_

Lori: You know…that's literally not a bad idea.

Luna: How about it, baby bro?

Lynn: Long as there's action.

Lincoln: (_grins) _Oh don't worry, Lynn. There's action, adventure, magic rings, monstrous enemies, heroes in unexpected places. This is a story of friendship, loyalty and guys that are short enough to look like their twelve, but their actually in their thirties. This is the Fellowship of the Ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The second age**

**I own neither Loud House or LOTR's. This was written purely for fun. Hope you enjoy.**

(_Fiery letters appear on a black background. "Loud of the Rings" as the opening theme to Lord of the Rings is heard. The background gives way to unseen smiths pouring molten liquid into molds.)_

**It began…with the forging of the great rings.**

(_Mrs. Johnson, dressed in a white robe and a silver circlet on her brow, examines a ring on her finger. Two unidentifiable male individuals do the same behind her.)_

**Three were given to the elves…wisest and fairest of all beings.**

(_Seven identical looking rings sit arranged on a stone pedestal in a circle. Seven dwarfs pick them up and stare at them.)_

**Seven, for the Dwarf lords in their halls of stone.**

(_Principal Huggins, Sue the Nurse, Stan Stanko, Lord Tetherby, Hank and Hawk, Chandler, Flip and bratty kid , stand in a line holding nine rings.)_

**And nine..nine rings were given to the race of men, who above all else..desire power.**

**For within these rings were bound the strength and will to govern each race…but they were all of them deceived..for another ring was made. In the lands of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom. The dark Lord Sauron forged in secret, a master ring to control all others. For within this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life.**

(_In the wasteland that was Mordor, the Dark Lord Sauron, a nine foot tall figure completely clad in spiky plate armor, stands in the center of Mount Doom. Having put the finishing blows on his greatest weapon, a simple gold band. As he stares at it, fiery letters appear along it.)_

**One Ring to rule them all.**

**One by one, the free people of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring…but there were some, who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor and on the slopes of Mount Doom..they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth.**

(_Mickswagger, dressed in fine wrought armor, stands before his army of Elves. While Elendil and Isildur command their army of humans. Before them stand and impossibly large army of Orcs.)_

Mickswagger: (_speaking in Elvish)_ Hold positions! FIRE!

(_The Elves fire arrows from their bows, bringing down hordes of oncoming Orcs. Before long their bows are unwieldy as the Orcs closed with them. The Elves whip out their polearms and slash boldly into the Orc ranks. The Men join them, soon the ground is littered with bodies from either side. Elendil raises his sword high.)_

**Victory was near.**

(_Suddenly, Mickswagger stops fighting, as does Elendil and Isildur as they watch to their horror as Sauron advances towards them from his army. The one Ring shining coldly on the index finger of his right hand. He wields a great mace.)_

**But the power of the Ring….could not be undone.**

(_Sauron swings his mace. Sweeping Elves and Men aside, their dying screams echo across the battle field. Mustering his courage, Elendil charges the Dark Lord, Sauron swings his mace. The king of Men is struck full in the side, sending him flying into a rocky outcrop. His sword, Narsil, clatter against the Earth as Elendil sinks lifeless to the ground. Isildur rushes to his father's side and removes his helmet. He stares at his father sadly as Sauron stands above them.)_

**It was in this moment, when all hope had faded…that Isildur, son of the King took up his father's sword.**

(_Isildur lunges for Narsil and seizes its hilt. But before he has the chance to wield it, Sauron stomps on it and breaks the blade a foot below the hilt. Isildur stares at the broken sword in shock. Sauron teaches for the defeated prince. Without thinking, Isildur slashes with the hilt shard with a shout. Only Saurons thumb is spared as the broken blade severs all the fingers off Sauron's right hand, including the one holding the Ring. The severed digits fall to the ground as Sauron's entire body begins to glow under his armor. A shockewave occurs as Sauron's body then explodes, knocking the armies off their feet. Saurons helm crashes to the ground.)_

**Sauron. The enemy of all the free people of Middle Earth…was defeated.**

(_Isildur notices the finger with the Ring on it and grabs it. The finger turns to ash in his hand, leaving only the golden Ring lying in a pile of black spot in his palm.)_

**The Ring passed to Isildur. Who had this one chance to destroy evil forever.**

(_Isildur rides through the forest with a company of soldiers. The Ring hangs from a chain are his neck.)_

**But the hearts of Men..are easily corrupted, and the Ring of power had a will of it's own.**

(_As Isildur rides the woods, a hidden pack of Orcs suddenly attack his party. Isildur rises from where he had been knocked of his horse by the Orcs. He takes the Ring off the chain and puts it on. He becomes invisible as the Orcs slaughter his men. He dives into the river and begins swimming, he gets halfway before the Ring slips from his finger, rendering him visible once more. He grabs for it, but misses, and the Orcs see him and fire arrows into his back, killing him. Isildur's body floats downstream as the Ring sinks to the bottom of the river.)_

**It betrayed Isildur…to his death. And something's, which should not have been forgotten, were lost. For two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge.**

(_The Ring sits in the mud on the riverbed. A hand suddenly comes down and pulls it out of the mud.)_

**Until when chance came…it ensnared a new bearer.**

(_A greyish hand opens up. The Ring sits in its palm.)_

Voice: My precious.

**The Ring came to the creature Tattler, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains…and there, it consumed her.**

(_Tattler sits on an island of rock in the center of the lake in the cavern she had made her home.)_

Tattler: (_whispering to herself) _It came to me. My own. My love. My precious.

(_Tattler hears a noise and looks around, eyes gleaming in the darkness as she holds the Ring close.)_

**The Ring brought Tattler unnaturally long life. For five hundred years it poisoned her mind, and in the gloom of her cave, the ring waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East, and the Ring perceived..it's time had come. It abandoned Tattler…but something happened then…the Ring did not intend. It was picked up, by the most unlikely creature imaginable..a hobbit. Albert Loudins of the Shire.**

_(The Ring sits on the cave floor. A hand gropes and picks it up. The hand belongs to a younger version of the Louds grandfather, Pop-Pop.)_

Pop-Pop: What's this? _(chuckles) _A ring.

Tattler: (_wails out of sight) _LOST! MY PRECIOUS IS LOST!

(_Pop-Pop stands up quickly in shock. He slips the Ring into his pocket.)_

**For the time will soon come, when the world will depend on the hobbits…and hobbits will hold the fate of Middle Earth in their hands.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pop-Pop's party

_(The Shire, a peaceful country of rolling green hillsides, interspersed with small wooded areas and streams, a Hobbit with white hair on his head and feet sits reading under a tree, he's dressed in a greyish green shirt with a collar and dark brown pants. a second title appears .)_

_**The Fellowship of the Ring.**_

_(The Hobbit turns a page in his book ,as the sounds of someone singing reach his slightly pointed ears)_

Voice: Roads go ever on and on

(_The hobbit shoots to his feet. Smiling he hurries towards the road . A horse drawn cart moves steadily down the dirt road. The cart is holding a cargo of fireworks and is driven by an old man with a large white mustache ,with small eye glasses and dressed in a long grey robe and a pointed grey hat. He continues to sing as he passes under an overhang of tree branches, the hobbit comes to a stop and folds his arms.)_

Hobbit:(_smugly) Your late_

_(Hearing the smug comment, the wizard stops his cart and stares at the hobbit sternly)_

Wizard:(_Curmudgeonly) _A wizard is never late, Lincoln Loudins, nor am I early, I arrive precisely when I mean too!

(_The hobbit, Lincoln, continues to stare down the wizard for a few seconds until neither one can remain serious, and burst out laughing, as the hobbit leaps into the wizards arms for an embrace)_

Lincoln:(_still laughing)_ It's wonderful to see you, Mr. Grouse!

Mr. Grouse:(smilin_g_) You really think I'm going to miss your Grandfather's birthday.

_(The two sit on the cart as the horse pulls it forward)_

Mr. Grouse: So how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence.

Lincoln: You know Pop-Pop, he's got the entire place in a uproar.

Mr. Grouse: Well that should please him, he can take it to them, as he's so fond of saying.

Lincoln:( _continuing) _Half the Shire's been invited…and the rest of them are showing up anyway.

(_The two stop talking to share another laugh as the horse crossed a stone bridge over a river into the village of Hobbiton, a rural area with the hobbits homes built into the hillsides while wizard and young hobbit continue, several hobbits look up from their work in the fields,)_

Lincoln_:(_worriedly) Tell you the truth, Pop-Pop's been acting odd lately.

(_Catching Mr. Grouse' s skeptical look, Lincoln elaborated, and Mr. Grouse' face grows more grim and concerned as the young hobbit explained)_

Lincoln: more odd then usual, he's taking to locking himself in his study, he spends hours and hours pouring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking.

(_In Loud End the house of Lincoln and his grandfather Pop-Pop, Loud End is in the very top of the largest hill, with several other hobbit holes surrounding it, in his study, Pop-Pop, a burly hobbit with white hair on his head and feet like his grandson, with a grey moustache, he's dressed in brown pants, a white shirt, with a red vest over it. He puts down a map he was reading, and he glances around the room in contentment, his hands go into his pants pocket. His expression quickly grows concerned as he frantically feels around for something that apparently wasn't there)_

Pop-Pop: where's it gone!

(_He urgently searches everywhere in his study, maybe he dropped it or it fell out, when that yielded nothing, he proceeds into the hall way, where more vests hung on racks, thinking he might have left what he's searching for in them. He pulls them down and feels the pockets before his hand feels in the pocket of the best he's wearing. His expression quickly relaxes and he pulls out what was in the pocket and stares in relief.)_

_(Back with Lincoln and Mr. Grouse sit in silence for a moment, before Lincoln continues)_

Lincoln: He's hiding something.

(_Lincoln glances at Mr. Grouse, who is staring at nothing, not making a sound)_

Lincoln: All right then, don't tell me.

Mr. Grouse: what?

Lincoln: I know you got something to do with it.

Mr. Grouse: Good gravy.

Lincoln: Before you showed up, we Loudins where very well thought of, never went on adventures or did something unexpected.

Mr. Grouse: If your talking about the whole dragon mess, I was barely involved, I practically had to kick him out of the door.

Lincoln: Whatever went down, hobbits have officially labeled you a disturber of the peace.

(_Mr. Grouse looks unfazed, as they continue on , several hobbit children run up behind the cart and beg Mr. Grouse to set off some of the fire works. Mr. Grouse seems not to listen and drives on. Just as he rounds the corner, however a series of small colorful explosions come from the back of the cart, making the hobbit children cheer. )_

Lincoln:(_looking at Mr. Grouse)_ Showoff!

(_Mr. Grouse's only response was a quite laugh. Lincoln stands up)_

Lincoln: Well I need to go. I promised Clyde I'd help him choose his outfit for the party.(_looks_ back at the wizard)Oh and Mr. Grouse I'm glad your back.

Mr. Grouse:(_as Lincoln jumps off the cart)_ So am I Loudins, so am I.

(_Mr. Grouse urges his to continue trotting along until they reach a Hobbit hole at the top of the hill, with a gated walkway and a round, dark green door. Mr. Grouse exits his cart and stares at a sign on the gate)_

**Absolutely no admittance. Except on party business.**

(_Mr. Grouse heads to the door and knocks with the bottom of his staff. An irritated voice answered.)_

Voice: No thank you! No more visitors, well wishers or distant relations!

Mr. Grouse: (_smirking) _And what about very old friends!

(_The door opens and Pop-Pop steps out and stares at the wizard in joyful disbelief)_

Pop-Pop: Grouse?

Mr. Grouse:(smiling) Albert Loudins.

(_Pop-Pop happily embraces the old wizard, who bent down to his level and returned said embrace)_

Mr. Grouse: Who'd have guessed it eh? 111 years old!

(_They separate and Mr. Grouse notices something strange about the hobbit)_

Mr. Grouse: You haven't aged a day.

Pop-Pop: Watch the movies. I've clearly aged ,just better then you.

(_Mr. Grouse and Pop-Pop laugh. Pop-Pop heads inside and beckons Mr. Grouse to do the same)_

Pop-Pop: Come on! Come in! Welcome, welcome. You hungry? Thirsty? Just finished brewing some tea, or if you want something a bit stronger, I got a couple of bottles of old vineyards my father laid down. Their almost as old as I am! How about we open one? Not everyday a hobbit turns 111.

Mr. Grouse:(stepping inside) Tea would be fine.

(_Pop-Pop heads into his kitchen to fix the wizards tea. Mr. Grouse bending so as not to bang his head against the low ceiling steps further inside the hall. From the kitchen Pop-Pop calls back about what kind of food he has if Mr. Grouse was hungry.)_

Pop-Pop:..caught me at a bad time I'm afraid. All I got is a bit of cold chicken…some pickles,(_in a more upbeat tone)_…No wait ,we're okay I just found some sponge cake!

Mr. Grouse: Just tea, if you don't mind..(_Grouse bumps into a chandelier and quickly steadies it, before turning and heading towards the kitchen )_

Mr. Grouse:(_ hitting his head accidentally on a low beam) OH!_

Pop-Pop:(enters from the kitchen holding a slice of sponge cake) I can make you some eggs if you like.

Mr. Grouse: (rubbing his smarting head) just tea please.

Pop-Pop:(giving up) Oh all right(takes a bite of cake) you don't mind if I eat do you?

Mr. Grouse: Not at all.

(_ Both look at the door startled as forceful knocking and angry voices sound from behind it. Carefully Pop-Pop opens the current on a window and peered out. He made a face and turns back to Mr. Grouse.)_

Pop-Pop: I'm not home.(_ heads into the kitchen, Mr. Grouse follows), _I've got to get away from these pesky relatives, ever since that business with the dragon and dwarves, they seem to think I have tunnels filled with gold. (_Remembers Mr. Grouse is still waiting for his drink.) _Oh tea.

_( Pop-Pop pours tea into a cup and hands it to Mr. Grouse)_

Pop-Pop: I want to mountains again Grouse! Mountains! And then find somewhere quite and finally finish my book.

Mr. Grouse: You mean to go through with your plan then?

Pop-Pop: Of course, my mind's been made up for months.

Mr. Grouse: Lincoln suspects something.

Pop-Pop:(proudly) Course he does, he's a Loudins. Not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from hard bottle…

Mr. Grouse: you will tell him won't you. He's very fond of you.

Pop-Pop: I know, he'd come with me you know if asked him. Fact he's even suggested it more than once.. but I think in his heart, he still loves the Shire…the forests, the fields, the little rives.

(_Pop-Pop peers out the window again to see if the blasted relatives are gone before returning to sit at the table with Mr. Grouse)_

Pop-Pop,:(_sighing) _I'm old Grouse. I know I don't look it, or act like it for that matter.. But I feel it, sort of thin, stretchedlike butter over too much bread. I need a vacation, a very long vacation. I don't think I'll be coming back. In fact I plan not to. But one thing is for sure, Grouse my old friend…this will be a night to remember.

(_In the field that for the whole day had been set up for the celebration, the party was in full swing. Hobbits danced around the food and drink ladened tables, at the center was a giant cake. Fireworks, designed and made by Mr. Grouse, filled the night air with bursts of greens, oranges, blues, among others. Pop-Pop greeted every guest personally. Lincoln leaves a table of food and sees a dark skinned hobbit, with an afro and wearing glasses sitting by himself, staring at the dancing hobbits with longing eyes. Smirking Lincoln sits down beside him and followed his gaze. A young female hobbit with brown hair and Wearing a blue dress dancing on the other hobbits.)_

_Lincoln:(teasingly) Come on Clyde. Ask Sid for a dance._

_Clyde:(nervously) Think I'll just get another drink._

_(Clyde exits his seat and heads to do just that, but before he can, Lincoln grabs him and drags him in amongst the partiers. Elsewhere at the party, Pop-Pop sits in front of a group of hobbit children, listening as he tells them about the time on the journey, where he and the dwarves were captured by three hungry mountain trolls.)_

Pop-Pop:(_dramatically) _So there I was..surrounded by three monstrous trolls, and they couldn't stop arguing among themselves about how they should eat us. Whether we be roasted on a spit, sat on one by one and squashed into jelly, or worst of all….raw. Well they spent so much time arguing about the whitherto's and the whyfor's that they lost track of time, so that when the first ray's of sunlight crept over the top of the trees and… POOF, turned them all to stone!

(_The hobbit children cheered as Pop-Pop concluded his tale. Over at the firework cart, Mr. Grouse takes an arm load of the _ cargo and leaves to continue entertaining _the guests, as soon as he leaves two red headed hobbits poke their heads out of their hiding spot from a nearby tent. The taller one had a face full of zits and oddly shaped hair. The smaller one had glasses, buck teeth and spiky hair_.)

Rusty:(_helping the smaller one into the cart) _Come on Zach, before Grouse comes back!

Zach: Give me a sec. There's a lot to chose from back here

(_Mr. Grouse ignites one of the fireworks he had brought. Said firework exploded in a flock of sparky lifelike orange butterflies, that amuse the children watching.)_

Mr. Grouse:(_chuckles) _Off they go!

(_The butterflies fly away as the children chase them. Zach holds up a firework)_

Zach: like this?

Rusty: No. No. Big one, big one.

(_Zach replaces the one he's holding with a large firework shaped like a serpent dragon. He jumps off and Rusty fallows him towards their hiding place)_

Rusty: Perfect.

(_Back in their hiding tent, Rusty lights the fuse on their prize, and the two eagerly wait for the climax, before both realize a flaw they over looked. You don't like fireworks indoors._

Rusty:(_shoving the explosive to Zach) _Your supposed to stick it in the ground!

Zach:(_pushing it back)_ It is in the ground!

Rusty: Outside!

Zach: This was your idea!

(_The firework goes off, blowing the tent into the air and knocking Rusty and Zach both on their backs. As the firework ascends into the night sky, it attracts the attention of the hobbits, who cheer in excitement. As they continue to watch, the firework sprouts wings and a terrifyingly real Dragon face. The hobbits excitement gives way to panic as the dragon swoops low over them, they panic and duck for cover . Knocking over tables, tripping each other, Lincoln grabs at Pop-Pop and attempts to lead him to safety.)_

Lincoln:(panicked) Pop-Pop! Watch out for the dragon!

Pop-Pop: Dragon! Nonsense dragons haven't been seen in the Shire for over a thousand years.

(_Lincoln succeeds in pulling Pop-Pop out of the way, as the dragon flies over them to explode over the pond next to the party, replacing the hobbits fear with ecstasy, as the applauded wildly as the bursts of red and gold continued. Covered in soot from their deed, Rusty and Zach watch the cheering crowd.)_

Rusty:(_grinning) _That was good.

Zach: Let's get another one.

_(Someone comes up behind them and grabs their ears making them both wince in pain. They look up to see Mr. Grouse frowning down at them.)_

Mr. Grouse: Rusty Spokes and Zach Gurdle….I might have known.

(_As punishment for touching his fireworks and scaring the party goers ,Mr. Grouse set them to work scrubbing the mountains of dirty dishes left from the party feast, while those two toiled washing plates and bowls. Pop-Pop ascends a stage set there for one purpose.)_

Hobbits:(_chanting) _Speech! Speech! Speech!

(_After Pop-Pop stood on stage and the chanting dies down, Pop-Pop began.)_

Pop-Pop:(shouting) My dear Loudins and Boffins, Gurdles and Spokes, Grubbs and Chubbs and Hornblowers and Bolgers , Bracegirdles and Proudfoots!

(_Each name was punctuated with cheering from the aforementioned group, up until Proudfoots, where an elderly hobbit in the back saw fit for a correction.)_

Scoots:(_shouting back) _Proudfeet!

(_It was easy to see how the last family got their name, Scoots had her feet on the table and even by hobbit standards they were large and exceptionally furry.)_

Pop-Pop:(_ignoring Scoots) _Today is my 111th birthday! Alas 111 years are far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits! I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less then half of you half as well as you deserve.

(_Several hobbits clap hesitantly at this. Not knowing whether to be complimented or insulted.)_

Pop-Pop:(continuing)_ I..uh..have things to do. I've put this off for far too long(starts to fiddle with something in his pocket, though only Mr. Grouse notices this and frowns)._

Pop-Pop: I regret to announce that this is the end… I'm going now. I wish you all a very found farewell. Goodbye.

(_Suddenly Pop-Pop vanishes off the stage, almost like he disappeared into thin air. Startled the hobbits in attendance begin to shout all at once.)_

Hobbit#1: where'd he go!

Hobbit#2: He just disappeared.

Hobbit#3: Who ate my sandwich!

(_While all this was going on. If one was passing by Loud End, they might have been surprised to see the gate open all by itself, as it shut ,they would have heard quite but hearty laughter as the front door opened and closed by itself as well.)_

_(Inside Loud End, Pop-Pop suddenly reappeared, chuckling as he casually flipped a simple gold band in his fingers before slipping the ring into his pocket. Now that his prank was out of the way, he could finally finish packing. Heading into his room, he reached into his closet and pulled out a full pack, then headed to a locked chest, that when unlocked and opened held several piles of paper and various junk. Pop-Pop-Pop fumbled inside until he pulled out a long seax in a battered leather scabbard. Buckling this to his belt and went to the hall and selected his favorite walking stick and stopped by the sitting room, not seeing Grouse until the latter spoke ,nearly giving the old hobbit a heart attack.)_

Mr. Grouse: You get a good laugh out of that Loudins

Pop-Pop:(gasping,_ then_ laughing)Grouse! Yes as a matter of fact I did get a laugh out of that. Couldn't leave without taking it to them one last time. Did you see their faces(_mimics 'the surprised hobbits) _ Oh! Where'd he go.

Mr. Grouse:(_unamused)_ Magic rings are not to be used lightly, especially not for freaking out Hobbits.

Pop-Pop:(_defensively) _I was just having fun. One last bit of old Albert Loudins for them to remember me by. Oh your probably right,as usual. You will keep an eye on Lincoln won't you?

Mr. Grouse: TWO eyes, as often as I may.

Pop-Pop: I'm leaving him everything, well except for a few keepsakes .

Mr. Grouse: and what about that ring of yours is that staying too?

Pop-Pop:(_suddenly irritated) _Yeah, yeah. I left it over there on the desk table.

(_Mr. Grouse looks around the table ,but can find no trace of the ring ever being there. Pop-Pop suddenly feels his best pocket.)_

Pop-Pop:(_faking surprise) _No wait. Here it is in my pocket. And yet why shouldn't it stay with me? It's mine, my own.(_lovingly) my precious._

Mr. Grouse:(_startled) _Precious? It's been called that before, but never by you.

Pop-Pop:(_angrily) _What business is it of yours what I do with my own things!

Mr. Grouse: I think you've had that ring for quite long enough.

Pop-Pop:(_reaching for the hilt of his short sword) _You'd like that wouldn't you, giving up my ring. You want it for yourself!

Mr. Grouse:( _seeming to grow as the room darkens, Pop-Pop backs up in fright) _Loudins! Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks. I'm not trying to rob you…

(_The light returns and Grouse becomes less intimidating)_

Mr. Grouse:(sympathetic) .. I'm trying to help you.

Pop-Pop:(coming out of the corner) Oh Grouse. I've tried getting rid of it, locking it away only I can't even sleep unless it's close by. I don't know what to do anymore.

Mr. Grouse: Trust me. All these years we've been friends trust. Trust me as you once did.

Pop-Pop:(_nods)_ Your right . I've had it long enough, the ring must go to Lincoln.

(_Pop-Pop grabs his pack and heads to the door)_

Pop-Pop: Well it's late, and I have a long way to go, so I better get started.

(_Pop-Pop opens the door and starts to head out)_

Mr. Grouse: Albert. The rings still in your pocket.

Pop-Pop: Oh right.

(_Pop-Pop takes the ring out and holds it in his palm for a second and stares at it. Then he slowly turns his hand so that the ring clatters to the floor. For a second he looks like height pick it back up. Then he turns and walks out the door.)_

Pop-Pop: Well, that's that. You know I thought of how to end my book.

(_Pop-Pop turns to stare at the old wizard)_

Pop-Pop: and he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days.

Mr. Grouse:(bending on his knees to place his hand on the hobbits shoulder.)

Mr. Grouse: And I'm sure you will, my old friend.

(_Pop-Pop smiles at the wizard, then after taking a deep breath, heads down the lane that will take him out of the Shire._

Pop-Pop:(_singing_) Roads go ever on and on.

Mr. Grouse:(_knowingly) _Fare well Big Al, until our next meeting.

(_Mr. Grouse heads back inside and shuts the door)._

**Well there's chapter 3. Pop-Pop's left the ring and off on another adventure. Next Lincoln gets the ring and will soon learn a dark **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Here we are chapter 4**

Chapter 4: Many surprises

(_Mr. Grouse sat staring into the fire deep in thought. He had tried to pick up the ring when he had come back in, but as his fingers brushed against it a terrible vision of a fiery eye flashed in his mind and he had left it be.)_

Mr. Grouse: Riddles in the dark.

Pop-Pop:(disembodied voice) My own. My Precious.

(_The sounds of the front door opening draws him from his thoughts but he doesn't take his eyes away from fire place.)_

Lincoln:(_calling)_ Pop-Pop!

(_Lincoln looks around but hears or sees no sign of his beloved grandfather. He noticed something lying on the ground in front of the door. He bends down and picks it up, it was the same ring he'd seen Pop-Pop fiddling with several times. He looks over to Mr. Grouse)_

Lincoln: He's gone hasn't he?

Mr. Grouse:(_still staring into the fire) _Yes. He's gone at last.

Lincoln:(_sadly_) I hoped until this evening it was just a joke. He used to joke about serious things, but I knew in my heart he always meant to go. I wish I'd come back sooner, even if just to see him off.

Mr. Grouse:_(turning to the young hobbit)_ Don't feel bad, I really think he preferred to slip away quietly in the end. He's left you Loud End, and his ring.

Lincoln:(_turning the ring in his fingers)_ He's really left me this!

Mr. Grouse:(serious) Yes, but I warn you not to make use of it.

_(He holds out an open envelope. Sensing what the wizard wants him to do, Lincoln slips the ring inside and Mr. Grouse closes and seals it before handing it to Lincoln.)_

Mr. Grouse: The ring is yours now. Keep it out of sight.

(_After Lincoln takes the stashed ring, Mr. Grouse gets up and years to the door, picking up his hat and staff.)_

Lincoln:(following) Where are you going?

Mr. Grouse: I have some things to attend to. I'll be back when I can.

Lincoln: What things

Mr. Grouse: Questions. Questions that need answering.

Lincoln: But you've only just arrived! I don't understand!

Mr. Grouse:(_ bending down and putting his hand on the white haired hobbits shoulder.)_

Mr. Grouse: Neither do I. Keep it secret. Keep it safe.

(_With that Mr. Grouse turns and leaves Loud End. Lincoln watches him go before staring at the envelope holding Pop-Pop's ring.)_

_(Far away in the wastelands of Mordor, intense music is heard, while in the fortress of Baradur, a pained voice is heard screaming among the cackles and clamoring of Orcs)_

_Voice: Shire! Loudins!_

_(In the city of Minas Morgul, nine dark cloaked and hooded black riders leave the city riding black horses.)_

(_Mr. Grouse rides on a horse through the wilds on his way to the city of Minas Tirith, he comes to a stop as he sees the unnerving sight of Mount Doom far in the distance before he continues to the city. Once there an unnamed man leads him down a flight of stairs to the library where a pile of scrolls and several old tomes sit on a table, Mr. Grouse studies them intently until he comes upon a passage in one that makes him read and become increasingly worried as he realizes the danger that could come.) _

_(A week after Mr. Grouse had left for his questions that needed answering, Lincoln is in the green dragon in. Inside is packed with hobbits drinking flipee's and cheering as Rusty and Zach dance on a table singing. Sid hands Lincoln four Flipee's and the white haired hobbit dances around the table Rusty and Zach are on before he carries them a table where Clyde and his dad's Harold and Howard McBridgee are sitting whispering.)_

Howard: There's talk of strange folk abroad, dwarves and other folk of a less then savory nature.

Harold: Wars brewing, I hear the mountains are crawling with goblins

(_At another table, old Scoots couldn't help but chime in with her two cents.)_

Scoots: Far off tales and children's story. Your beginning to sound like Albert . Cracked he was.

(_Harold McBridgee smiles as Lincoln walks over to join them.)_

Harold:(_good-naturedly) _Young Lincoln here, he's cracked.

Lincoln:(_sitting) _And proud of it..(_pushes the flipee's to the three).._ Cheers Mr. McBridgee.

Scoots: It's none of our business, what goes on beyond our borders. Keep your nose out of trouble and no trouble will come to you.

(_This earned an "are you serious face from the four at the table".)_

Howard: This coming from you?

(After a few more flipee's all around the hobbits exit the green dragon and start moseying off for their homes. Sid bids goodnight to everyone leaving.)

Sid: Goodnight Lincoln. Goodnight Clyde.

Clyde and Lincoln:(simultaneously) Goodnight Sid.

(After Lincoln and Clyde leave, Boy Jorden gets down on one knee.)

Boy Jorden: Good night, sweet maiden of the frosty flipee's.(this causes Sid to giggle)

Clyde:(_irritated)_ Mind who your sweet talking.

Lincoln:( _smiles_) Don't worry Clyde, Sid probably knows an idiot better then anyone.

Clyde:(_worriedly) _Does she?

_(As the two walk towards Loud End they bid each other good night and Clyde heads down to number 3 bagshot row, where he lives with his dads under the hill. Lincoln turns and heads towards his front door, which he found unlocked. That wasn't overly concerning, Hobbits don't breaking into each other's houses, it was when he walked in and found the place a mess that he got suspicious.)_

Lincoln: pretty sure I didn't leave my house like this when I went to the green dragon.

(_Lincoln cautiously enters and begins investigating, picking up papers and putting them back where they were. A grey clad arm reaches from the shadows and spins Lincoln around revealing that it's Mr. Grouse that grabbed him.)_

Mr. Grouse:(_urgently) _Is it secret! Is it safe?

Lincoln:(_confused)_ What?

Mr. Grouse: The ring.

Lincoln: sure, I locked it Pop-Pop's old trunk.

(_Lincoln goes over to the trunk and opens it. Mr. Grouse stands alert, whisking around when he believes he heard a noise. Lincoln pulls out the envelope and holds it out to the wizard.)_

Lincoln: Ah

(_Mr. Grouse snatches the envelope from the hobbit and heads to the fireplace. To Lincoln's horror, the wizards tosses it into the blaze.)_

Lincoln:(aghast_)_ What are you doing!

(_Mr. Grouse holds him back while the flames burn through the paper revealing the ring. After a moment the wizard uses the tongs to remove the ring from the fire and turns to Lincoln.)_

Mr. Grouse: Hold out your hand Lincoln. It's quite cool.(drops the ring into Lincoln's hand) What do you see.

Lincoln:(_examines the ring_) Nothing…wait there are markings.

(_Across the rings surface appear fiery runes)_

Lincoln: it's some form of elvish I can't read it.

Mr. Grouse:(_gravelly) _There are few now who can. It's written in the black speech of Mordor.

Lincoln:(_surprised) _Mordor?

Mr. Grouse : In the common tongue it reads as One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them!

(_A few minutes later, Mr. Grouse sits at the table staring at the ring while Lincoln poured a freshly brewed pot of tea into cups.)_

Mr. Grouse: There is no doubt this is the one ring. Forged in the fiery pits of Mount Doom and taken from the very hand of Sauron by Isildur..

Lincoln:(_sits)_ But Mr. Grouse, if this is that ring, then how come Pop-Pop found it in Tattler's cave?

Mr. Grouse: Because Isildur kept it, after he cut the one ring from Sauron's hand. He was bringing it back to Minas Tirith, when his company was attacked by orcs, as Isildur wore the ring and attempted to swim across the river to safety, the ring slipped from his finger and the orcs spotted and fatally shot him. The ring mean while sat at the bottom of the river for thousands of years, until it was found. Tattler wasn't always the pathetic, twisted creature your grandfather met in the goblin tunnels, Once she was a ordinary Stoor hobbit named Lola

Lincoln:(_horrified)_ Tattler used to be a hobbit?

Mr. Grouse: Yes. One day Lola and a friend of hers Roxanne where out by the river. Somehow Roxanne ended up falling in, as she swam back to the surface, she saw something shining in the water and grabbed it. Once back on land she was surprised to find what she held was a golden ring.

Mr. Grouse:(_continuing) _At that moment, Lola found her, upon seeing the ring, she demanded Roxanne give it to her, as it was her birthday and she wanted it. When Roxanne refused, the two began to fight, until Lola seized Roxanne by her throat and choked her to death. Then overcome by guilt at her deed and kicked out by the other Stoors, Lola wondered the world until she made her way into the caverns under the Misty mountains, and there she and the ring stayed until 60 years ago when Pop-Pop found it after getting separated from me and the 13 dwarves.

(_Lincoln stares in awe at the ring on the table.)_

Mr. Grouse: For 60 years the ring stayed in the Shire with your grandfather, prolonging his life. Delaying old age, but no longer Lincoln. Evil is stirring in Mordor I watched Mount Doom awaken ,and that's not all, the Ring has awoken, it's heard it's masters call.

Lincoln:(_in disbelief) _But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed.

Mr. Grouse: His physical form was destroyed, but since the ring survived his spirit endure. His life force is tied to the ring. Sauron has returned, his orcs have multiplied, his fortress of Baradur has been rebuilt in Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the world in a second darkness. He seeks and seeks. He must never find it.

Lincoln:(_grabbing the ring off the table) _All right, We'll put it away. We keep it hidden, and never speak of it again. No one knows it's here? Do they.( Turns to the wizard) Do they Mr. Grouse?

Mr. Grouse: I'm afraid there is one other who knew of Bilbo and the ring. I hunted everywhere for the creature Tattler, called in a favor from a old friend of mine, the greatest tracker in this age. While we were able to track her down, that's how I found out about her finding of the ring . The enemy found her first. I don't know how long they tortured her but amid the endless screams and pointless babble they were able to discern two words. Shire. Loudins.

Lincoln:(_putting two and two together)_ Shire. Loudins! But that will lead them here.

(_Lincoln holds out the ring to Mr. Grouse)_

Lincoln: Take it Mr. Grouse! Take it. You must take it!

Mr. Grouse:(_shaking his head)_ You cannot offer me this ring, Lincoln.

Lincoln: I'm giving it to you!

Mr. Grouse:(intently) Do not… tempt me Lincoln. I dare take it. Believe me I would use this ring for a desire to do good. But through me it would weird a power to great and terrible to imagine.

Lincoln: But it cannot stay in the Shire!

Mr. Grouse: No. No it cannot(_moving to stand in front of the hobbit and Lincoln closes his fingers over the ring, somehow knowing he must do something.)_

Lincoln: What must I do?

_(Lincoln pulls clothes and other supplies from out of his closets, putting them in a already half full pack as Mr. Grouse explained.)_

Mr. Grouse:(handing the hobbit a folded cloak) You must leave, Lincoln.

Lincoln:(_taking the cloak) _Leave and go where?

Mr. Grouse: Get out of the Shire. Make for the village of Breeze.

Lincoln:(_heading to another part of the hole) _Bree. What about you?

Mr. Grouse:(_following) _I'll be waiting for you. At the inn of the Prancing Pony.

Lincoln:(_now packing food)_ And the ring will be safe there?

Mr. Grouse: I don't know Lincoln. I'm afraid I don't have the answers. That's why I'm first going to see the head of my order, She is both wise and powerful. Trust me Lincoln, She'll know what to do.

(_As Lincoln continues to pack he added)_

Mr. Grouse: You must leave the name of Loudins behind you. That name is no longer safe on the road, your new traveling name will be Warren. Travel only by day, and stay on the road, don't be like Pop-Pop and the dwarves, I told them to stay on the road in mirkwood and what did they do , stepped off the road.

Lincoln: I can cut across country easily enough.

(_Lincoln throws on a coat and pulls his pack over his shoulders. Mr. Grouse stands before him and can't help but smile as Lincoln slips the ring into his coat pocket.)_

Mr. Grouse: Lincoln, Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all you think there is to know about them in a month and yet after a hundred years… they still manage to surprise you.

(_Lincoln returns the wizards smile and looks like he's about to say something, when they both caught the sounds of rustling under the nearest window.)_

Mr. Grouse:(_ready) _Lincoln get down .

(_ The hobbit crouches down as Mr. Grouse picks up his staff and approaches said window, then with a lightning move, thrust his staff into the rustling grass. There was a grunt of pain and Mr. Grouse reached out and hauled Clyde in by his ear.)_

Mr. Grouse:(_shouting) _Clyde McBridgee, confound it all! Have you been eavesdropping!

Clyde: I haven't been dropping no eaves Mr. Grouse..sir.

Mr. Grouse: How much did you hear?(_shouting) _Speak.

Clyde:(_stammering) _W…we..well Lincoln been kinda withdrawn ever since you left last, so I've been checking on every now and again. This time when I saw lights on and raised voices I kinda listened in, if you follow me.

Mr. Grouse: answer the question, what have you heard.

Clyde: Nothing important. I mean I did hear a good bit about that Tattler creature ,a ring, and a dark lord, and something to do with the end of the world .. (_imploringly) _Don't hurt me Mr. Grouse sir. Don'tlet him hurt me Lincoln. Don't let him turn me into anything unnatural.

(_Suddenly Mr. Grouse smiled, and he shared a look with Lincoln.)_

Mr. Grouse: No. Perhaps not. I've thought of a worse punishment for you Clyde McBridgee.

**Well there's chapter 4 for you guys, like I said I been inspired by Matthiamore to write a Loud house retelling, but I think he's doing a way better job then me, but this is my first published fanfiction do I'm doing my best. Please review**

**And yes since Lincoln is Frodo it's kinda Obvious that Clyde has to be his Sam.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Black riders

(_As dawn breaks over the Shire, Mr. Grouse, with his horse and Lincoln walk through a grassy field.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_calling behind them.) _Come along Clyde, keep up.

(_Clyde hurries to catch up, his pack is laden with cookware and other necessities.)_

Clyde: (_out of breath_.) Wait up, this stuff is heavy.

(_Clyde catches up as the group arrive at the edge of a wooded area.)_

Mr. Grouse: Be careful, both of you. The enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts.

(_The three stop and Mr. Grouse turns to face the hobbits.)_

Mr. Grouse: (to Lincoln.) Is it safe?

(_Lincoln places his hand over his breast pocket, where he can feel the ring through the material.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_warningly.)_ Never put it on, for the agents of the dark lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember Lincoln, the ring it's trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found.

(_Mr. Grouse mounts his horse, and rides away. Lincoln and Clyde watch him go and exchange a look before heading further into the wooded area. The hobbits walk through a field with a house in the background, past a small waterfall, then another field with a forest and mountains in the distance. They come before coming to a field of young corn. Clyde stops.)_

Clyde: This is it.

Lincoln: (ahead of him.) This is what?

Clyde: If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home..I've ever been.

Lincoln: (_smiling and leading Clyde into the field.)_ Come on Clyde remember what Pop-Pop used to say? It's a dangerous business Lincoln, going out your door. If you step on to the road, and you don't keep your feet. There's no knowing where you might be swept off to.

-(_When dusk fell, Lincoln and Clyde, make camp for the night, Clyde makes Swiss chard frittata in his pan. Lincoln sits in a low tree branch. As they sit around, Lincoln becomes aware of beuatiful singing close by. He sits up, looks around and gets Clydes attention_.)

Lincoln: Clyde! (_Smiles.) _Wood elves.

(_The two make their way to a forest path nearby, they watch as a caravan of wood elves, dressed in white, some riding on horses while others walk. They all sing the same beuatiful,errie song.) _

Lincoln: (in awe.) Their going to the harbor, beyond the white towers, To the Grey Havens.

Clyde: Their leaving Middle Earth?

Lincoln: Never to return.

Clyde: I don't know why. It makes me sad.

(_The two watch the elves until the last one vanished from sight, then head back to their camp, eat the frittata and bed down for the night. But Clyde had trouble falling asleep.)_

Clyde: I can't sleep Lincoln. Everywhere I lie there's a great dirty root digging into my back.

Lincoln: (half-asleep.) Just close your eyes Clyde. Imagine your back in your own bed, with soft mattress and a hyper allergenic pillow.

(_Clyde lays back down and closes his eyes.)_

Clyde: It's no good, Lincoln. I'm never going to be able to sleep out here.

Lincoln: (smiling.) Me neither, Clyde.

(_The next morning, the dawn is grey, in a field with a dirt road cutting through it, a black cloaked rider on a large black horse, comes to a stop and looks around. Behind it another voice breaks in. Eight other similarly dressed riders are shown also on horseback. One holds a map and holds it up looking closely from beneath the hood.)_

Black rider #1: No, No we should have been there now.

Black rider #2: (point to a spot on the map.) Ok, we made a left a fangorn.

Black rider#1: Yeah, yeah, we made a left at fangorn, and then we went straight at the mines of moria, and after the right at the trollshaws we should be there.

Black rider #3: (irritated.) It'd help if the map wasn't in Sindarin, I can't read Sindarin. It also doesn't help that all we got of that Tattler creature was ,Shire! Loudins! I mean would it kill her to say, WHERE in the Shire!?

(_The rider up front sighs.)_

Rider up front: (agitated.) If we just stopped and asked for directions like I suggested…

Rider #4: Oh yeah great idea! The villians top henchmen asking for directions…are you crazy , No one would take us seriously!

(_ Mr. Grouse gallops swiftly across the landscape, soon he reaches his destination, the tower of Isengard, it sits in a green forested area beside the Misty mountains. He gallops under the one gate in the wall surrounding the tower and continues to the stairs under the door. A short girl with dark black hair, and the bangs covering her eyes walks down the steps as Mr. Grouse rides to a stop. She wears ragged, white robes and holds a staff like Mr. Grouse.)_

Lucy: (deadpanned.) Smoke rises from the mountain of doom. The hour grows late and Mr. Grouse the Grey rides to isengard, seeking my council. For that's what you came for isn't it, My old friend.

Mr. Grouse: (inclines his head.) Lucy…

(_The two take a walk as Mr. Grouse explains what he had learned.)_

Lucy: You are sure of this?

Mr. Grouse: (certain.) There can be no doubt.

Lucy: (sigh.) The ring of power has been found.

Mr. Grouse: All these long years, it was in the Shire. Under my very nose.

Lucy: Yet you lacked the wits to see it. Your love of the of the halflings have clearly slowed your mind.

Mr. Grouse: (stammering slightly.) But we still have time. Time enough to counter Sauron, if we act quickly.

Lucy: (questioningly.) Time? What time do you think we have?

(_The two head inside Isengard, and head to Lucy's study. Lucy sits down at her desk. The whole room is covered with books and other mystical items, tables, floor, books everywhere.)_

Lucy: (_ominously_) Sauron has regained much of his former strength, though he cannot yet take physical form. His Spirit has lost none of it's..potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Mordor sees all.

(_Mr. Grouse looks concerned as Lucy continues.)_

Lucy: His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth and flesh. You know of what I speak ,Grouse..a great eye, lidless, wreathed in flame.

Mr. Grouse: (_understanding)_ The eye of Sauron.

Lucy: He's gathering all evil to him. Very soon he will have summoned an army great enough to launch an assult upon Middle Earth.

Mr. Grouse: You know this? (Suspicious) How?

Lucy: (turns and stares at something unseen) I've seen it.

_(The Wizards move from Lucy's study to Isengard's throne room , several doors lead to other rooms in the tower. Besides the throne, the only thing is a pedestal with a round object sits under a cloth. Beside the pedestal is a small stack of phone books. After Lucy explained what she had in her possession, Mr. Grouse quickly voices his disproval.)_

Mr. Grouse: A palantir is a dangerous tool, Lucy!

(_Lucy climbs the phone books and puts her hand on the cloth._

Lucy: (_boldly)_ Why? Why should we fear to use it?

(_Lucy rips the cloth off the seeing stone, it looks like a crystal ball filled with dark storm clouds.)_

Mr. Grouse: They're not all accounted for. The lost seeing stones, we do not know who else may be watching!

(_Mr. Grouse grabs the cloth from Lucy and throws it back over the palantir. His hand briefly touch the surface. A vision of a lidless flaming eye flashes in his mind. He quickly takes his hand off, looking uneasy. Lucy gets off the phone books and goes and sits on her throne.)_

Lucy: (sitting down) The hour is later then you think. Saurons forces are all ready moving, the nine have left Minas Morgul.

Mr. Grouse: (disbelief) The nine?

Lucy: They crossed the river isen, not long ago. Disguised as riders in black…lucky.

Mr. Grouse: (_uneasy)_ They reached the Shire?

Lucy: (_certain_) They will find the ring.. (Looks Grouse right in the eyes) .. And kill the one who carries it.

Mr. Grouse (_fearful)_ Lincoln!

(_Mr. Grouse turns and hurries towards the door the entered, before he can leave, it slams shut. Mr. Grouse looks at Lucy, she stares at him behind her bangs. Suspicious Mr. Grouse heads to another door, Lucy looks towards it and it closes as well. Mr. Grouse tries to leave through the other doors, and each time Lucy closes them with her magic .)_

Lucy: You did not seriously think that a hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron? There are none who can.

_(Shocked, Mr. Grouse looks towards the smaller wizard as she remains sitting.)_

Lucy: (_trying to be convincing)_ Against the power of Mordor there can be no victory. We must join with the enemy, Grouse. (leans forward) We must join with Sauron. (warningly) It would be wise, my friend.

Mr. Grouse: (disappointed) Tell me…friend, when did Lucy the Wise abandon reason for madness!

Lucy: (_points at the palantir)_ Sauron, can be very persuasive, Grouse. If we join with him, he will allow us to live .

Mr. Grouse: I'd rather fight a fire demon!

(_Mr. Grouse readies his staff, as Lucy thrusts hers out in an attack position as she stands. Mr. Grouse is thrown against the wall. Lucy approach's him there with her staff raised before lowering it releasing him. Mr. Grouse hits the ground. He quickly thrusts with his own staff in a lightning move, that knocks the white robed wizard to the floor. The two go back and forth,exchangeing blows with their staff's, taking turns throwing each other around the room. Lucy slides Mr. Grouse across the floor, before Mr. Grouse sends her flying through the door. Lucy shoots up and raises her hand, the Grey wizards staff is jerked out of his own hands and flies into hers . )_

_(Lucy delivers a double staff attack that knocks Mr. Grouse to the floor, stunning him and making him gasp. Lucy gets up and holds both staff's out, causing the Grey robed wizard to spin around over and over. Despite the battle, when Lucy speaks it's in a surprisingly, unemotional voice.)_

Lucy: (_sigh) _I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly. But instead you have elected the way of (voice raises) PAIN!

(_Using the staff's, Lucy lifts Mr. Grouse into the air. Mr. Grouse screams as he goes higher and higher towards the darkness above.)_

_(In a cornfield far from Isengard, Clyde steps out from a cluster of corn stalks, for some reason there's a large path in the corn. Clyde looks around when he realizes Lincoln isn't in sight.)_

Clyde: (_worriedly) _Lincoln! Lincoln! Lincoln!

(_From further up the path, Lincoln steps into view from around a bend. Clyde sighs in relief.)_

Clyde: Thought I'd lost you.

Lincoln: (_confused)_ What are you talking about?

Clyde: Just something Mr. Grouse said.

Lincoln: What did he say?

Clyde: (imitating the wizard) Don't you lose him Clyde McBridgee..(in normal voice)…and I don't mean to.

Lincoln: (smiles) Clyde we're still in the Shire, what could possibly happen?

(_Before Clyde could answer, he is struck by a red headed figure that was running through the corn knocking both to the ground, Lincoln looks confused for a moment before he is knocked over in a similar manner by a second red head. The two look at who they crashed into.)_

Zach: (_on top of Lincoln_) Lincoln? (_To the other red headed hobbit)_ Rusty! It's Lincoln Loudins!

(_Rusty gets back on his feet as Clyde scrambles over to Zach and pulls him off the white haired hobbit.)_

Clyde: Get off him!

(_Clyde sets about dusting the dirt and corn stings off Lincoln's cloths as Rusty and Zach pick up off the ground what they had been in a hurry to get away with. As Clyde finish's dusting Lincoln off, Rusty hands him an armful of carrots and cherries.)_

Lincoln: What is the meaning of this?!

Clyde: (aggravated) You've been in Farmer Jerry's cherry orchad!

Rusty: What! The guy over charges.

Zach: So we took some free samples.

Clyde: You mean stole!

(_The four turn to stare as angry shouting and the barking of dogs come Farmer Jerry's scythe is coming through the corn while said farmer angrily shouts out the theives to get out of his fields and to just wait till he gets a hold of them. Panicking , the four hobbits run away from the angry farmer.)_

Rusty: (_as they run)_ I don't know why he's so upset? It's only a few small bags of cherries.

Zach: And some carrots, and some cabbages, and those three bags of potatoes we lifted last week!

Rusty: Yes Zach, my point is he's clearly overacting! Run!

(_The hobbits exit the cornfield and keep running. Zach suddenly stops as they arrive at end of a steep incline, Rusty and Lincoln crash into him, and they stagger, but stay stable. Then Clyde crashes into them and sends all four tumble over. They grunt as the finally crash into the bottom and land in a pile. Clyde spits out a mouthful of grass, as Zach looks up to see a pile of animal droppings mere inches beside him.)_

Zach: (relieved) Oh. That was close.

(_Rusty sits up groaning)_

Rusty: (_wincing) _ I think I've broken something.( _he reaches underneath him and pulls out a carrot that snapped in half.) _Oh

Clyde: (_irritated) _Trust a Spokes and a Gurdle.

Rusty: (_offended)_ What? That was just a detour. A shortcut.

(Clyde dusts himself off)

Clyde: Yeah right. Shortcut to what?

Rusty: Something important!

(_Zach sits up as well, and holds a bag)_

Zach: Well ,why we wait for that , cherry anyone.

(_Clyde looks at them irritated, before sighing and takes the bag and starts eating the cherries. While the other three snack on the cherries, Lincoln stands all the way up and walks a short way and stares down the path they landed next to. He looks at the three.)_

Lincoln: I think we should get off the road.

(_The other three don't seem to hear, Lincoln prepared to speak again, when a haunting shriek comes from down the path, accompanied by a strange breeze that rustles the leaves around Lincoln's hairy feet.)_

Lincoln: (_frightened)_ Get off the road! Quick!

(_Something in the white haired hobbits voice alerts the others something's up. The hurry off the path and crouch in a small alcove, beneath some tree roots. All sounds in the woods stop, as the sounds of a horse comes to a stop above them. Lincoln peers through a small gap in the roots and sees a horse hoof with black fur and what looks like a blood splatter on the hoof, when a pair of metal booted feet drop on the ground as the owner dismounted._

_(Lincoln turns around as the owner of the horse, a tall black cloaked ,figure looks over them, sniffing. Insects and arachnids scurry away in fright. As the figure sniffs, Lincoln is filled with fear and fumbles to take the ring out of his pocket. He holds it in two fingers and makes a move to slip it on to his finger of his other hand. The black rider's sniffing becomes more intense. Before Lincoln can put the ring on, Clyde looks over and grabs Lincoln's hand, snapping him out of it, Lincoln holds the ring in his closed fist, while Rusty throws the cherry bag to the side. The bag makes a heavy THUMP, gaining the Cloaked figure's attention. While the figure investigates ,the hobbits make a break for it. The figure discovers the source of the noise.)_

Black rider: (_excited) _ Hey! Free cherries, score!

(_The hobbits keep running until they have to stop and catch their breath, Zach and Rusty slide on to their backs on the ground while Clyde hugs his knees panting. Lincoln is the only one standing.)_

Rusty: (_gasping)_ What was that!?

(_Lincoln looks at the ring in his palm. Cuts to night time, Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty and Zach run through the dark forest, Lincoln and Clyde, because their worried about running into the black rider again. Rusty and Zach, also fearful of the rider and also wanting to find out what's going on.)_

_(Clyde, Rusty and Zach stop while Lincoln runs ahead. He stops behind a tree and looks on ahead.)_

Clyde: (_yelling quietly_) Anything?

Lincoln: Nothing

(_The other three joined him.)_

Zach: (_tiredly)_ What's going on

Rusty: (_knowingly)_ That black rider was looking for something…or someone. Lincoln?

(_Lincoln turns to look at the taller red headed hobbit, before he can speak ,Clyde speaks.)_

Clyde: (whispering) Get down!

(_The four hobbits crouch, using the low branches as cover. Ahead of them, a black rider clops into view and comes to a stop, looking around before riding down the path out of sight.)_

Lincoln: (stares after it) I have to leave the shire. (Rusty looks at him as he continues) Clyde and I have to get to Bree.

(_Something in the white haired hobbits voice makes Rusty realize that questions will have to wait. He nods)_

Rusty: Right. (_He gets an idea) _Buckleberry ferry. Follow me.

(_The hobbits leave their cover and run down the path towards the ferry. They don't get far, before the black rider lunges out from where it was waiting. Clyde, Rusty and Zach make it past, but the rider and their horse separate Lincoln from his friends. As Lincoln tries to get past, he hears Rusty call to him.)_

Rusty: Lincoln! This way. Follow me!

(_Lincoln continues to try to get past the rider, with the rider keeps moving to intercept him, knowing he had what it's master sought. Clyde, Rusty and Zach keep going as Lincoln finally feinted going left and going right when it went left. The three ahead reach the river, with a wooden boat house and a raft tied to the dock on shore. They climb aboard the raft, and being preparing to cast off, as Lincoln hurries to catch up with the black rider in hot pursuit.)_

Rusty: (urgent) Get the ropes, Clyde!

(_Clyde looks up as Lincoln appears running towards them, with the terrifying rider, gaining on him.)_

Clyde: Lincoln!

Lincoln: Go!

(_The three on board push off, urging their friend to hurry up. Lincoln runs on to the dock as the others float away.)_

Clyde: Lincoln! Come on!

Zach: Jump!

(_Lincoln makes it to the edge of the dock and jumps with all his might. He lands heavily on the raft. The black rider, reins to a stop, barely avoiding flying into the water, the horse rears up and the black rider shrieks angrily while the hobbits float out of its reach. Turning the black rider gallops back to the path.)_

Lincoln:_ (laying where he fell after his jump)_ How far to the nearest crossing?

Rusty: (_paddling)_ The Brandywine bridge. Twenty miles.

_(As Clyde helps Lincoln to his feet they watch as the rider makes it to the path, Two more black riders appear from the forest and join it in running down the path, heading for a place to cross and continue their pursuit_)

**Well their we go , the hobbits are being chased by black riders, and Lincoln nearly put on the ring, and yes Lucy is cast as Sarumon, like Matthiamore 's (who I still feel did a better job with his Loud house Star Wars) she's a villain, but rather then the main villain, she's a great wizard, sweet talked into joining forces with Sauron to save her own skin.**

**Tune in next chapter, where the four hobbits make it to Bree and we'll all meet Loud of the Rings…Luna ,drum roll please…Aragorn.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Night Club

_(Later, it started to rain. The four hobbits come to a stop at some trees outside the village of Bree. They all have their hoods up. Lincoln looks around to make sure it's safe , before staring at the gate, that was the entrance of Bree.)_

Lincoln: _(to the others_) Come on.

(_The four hobbits run to the gate across the road. Lincoln knocks on the gate, a small viewing hole, opens above them, before closing then a second one closer to their height opens. An old man looks through at them.)_

Gatekeeper: What do you want?

Lincoln: We're heading for the Prancing Pony!

(_The gatekeeper shuts the viewing hole. Then the gate opens. The gatekeeper stands over them holding a lantern.)_

Gatekeeper: (surprised) Hobbits! Four hobbits! What's more your from the Shire by the sounds of ya, what business brings you to Bree?

Lincoln: We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is out own.

Gatekeeper: (nodding) All right, little guy. I meant no offense. (Stands aside and let's the hobbits through) It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. Talk of strange folk abroad, can't be too careful.

(_ Once through the gate, the hobbits head down the rain clogged street, pens on either side holds horses. The hobbits hurry out of the way as a horse pulling a cart heads in their direction Once the cart's past they head further into the settlement . Where people are quickly entering their houses to get out of the down pour. A guy eating a carrot looks at them, burps and walks away.)_

Zach: Okay, that was random.

Rusty: (_ecstatic_) Guys, I think that was Peter Jackson!

(_The hobbits look behind them at the man with the carrot to see if it was him. The nearly run into two men walking down the street.)_

Man #1: _(irate) _Out of the way! Watch where your walking.

(_After those two, the hobbits continued down the street until they came to a large, three story building with laughter and the clinking of glasses coming from within. Above the door was a sign depicting a fat, white pony rearing up on it's hind legs. Underneath that was the name of the inn, the Prancing Pony by Chester "Chunk" Munk.)_

Lincoln: Well, this is the Prancing Pony. This is where Mr. Grouse told us to meet him.

Clyde: (uncertain) I don't know, place looks kinda iffy…if you ask me. Bree has hobbits, why don't we see about bunking with them.

Lincoln: But Mr. Grouse told us to wait in the Prancing Pony.

Rusty: _(adding_) Besides, what do you think this is… Mos Eisley?

Clyde: (_confused)_ Where?

Zach: Let's just get inside, if I get anymore drenched I'll shrink smaller than I already am.

(_The four enter the inn. The warm, friendly looking bar is filled with multiple mythical races, Casey, Sameer and Nikki appear as hobbits, Kataro and Sergei are men sitting at the bar, drinking flipee's, several other background characters cameo as dwarves, hobbits and more men. Lincoln heads up to the bar, looking for the innkeeper.)_

Lincoln: Uh, excuse me.

(_Chunk, dressed in a apron covered in flipee stains ,looks over the counter, cleaning a mug. He looks around for a moment before seeing the hobbits.)_

Chunk:_ (friendly and welcoming_) Good evening, little mates! What may you be wantin' ? If your looking for accommodation, your lucky your hobbits, that's the only rooms left, lot of strange folk coming up from the south. Rooms are on the ground floor and round windows as hobbits usually prefer.

(_Lincoln considered, rest did sound nice, after the run in with that black rider.)_

Lincoln: Beds for four, if it's no trouble.

Chunk: Not at all! Always proud to cater to the little folk Mr…..Uhhh_ (Chunk hesitates, realizing Lincoln hasn't introduced himself yet._)

(_Lincoln almost slipped up and said Lincoln, before he remembered that Mr. Grouse had said that name wouldn't be safe outside the Shire.)_

Lincoln: Warren, my name's Warren.

Chunk: (_pondering)_ Warren….Warren. Now what does that remind me of….

Lincoln: (_interrupting)_ We're friends of Mr. Grouse they Grey, can you tell him we've arrived?

Chunk: …ahh it'll come back to me..Grouse did you say…Grouse

(_Lincoln was starting to think Chunk might just be a tad bit forgetful.)_

Chunk: (_remembering) _Ohhhh, yes I remember him… elderly chap! Big moustache, pointy hat….

(_Lincoln nods and Chunk continued)_

Chunk:… not seen him for six months.

(_Lincoln feels his heart drop into his stomach, Mr. Grouse wasn't here, then where was he? He turns to the other three. Even if they hadn't heard Chunk, his look said enough.)_

Clyde: (_worried) _ What do we do now?

(_A short time later, the three of the four hobbits sat at a table with three flipee's and food before them. Despite the troubling news that Mr. Grouse wasn't waiting for them like he said, they decided to stay the night and grab a bite to eat.)_

Lincoln: (_to Clyde)_ Clyde…he'll be here. He'll come.

(_Clyde says nothing, and takes a bite of his food, still looking worried. Rusty comes back from the bar with, a flipper cup with a handle, a straw and a clear top. A man nearly walks into him and blames the hobbit.)_

Man: Wha- get outta my way!

(_Rusty takes his seat, muttering that the guy nearly ran into him and not the other way around. Zach takes an interest in the cup Rusty brought back.)_

Zach: (_intrigued)_ What's that?

Rusty: (_proudly)_ This my friend.. is unlimited flipee cup…free refills. (Rusty drinks from the cup.)

Zach:_ (amazed)_ It comes in unlimited!? (_Rusty mutters confirmation, still drinking)_

Zach: (_determined) _I'm getting one.

(_Zach gets up and heads to the bar.)_

Clyde_: _You got a whole half already!

(_Zach doesn't listen and sits down at the bar, along side Kataro and Sergei. The other three just turn back to their meals and keep eating.)_

Lincoln: (_to himself)_ Watermelon lime really is the best flavor.

(_Clyde suddenly nudges Lincoln and points with his food to something in a corner.)_

Clyde: (_suspicious) _Linc. That fellow over there in the corner has done nothing but stare at you since we arrived. I thought I might have been imagining it. But he hasn't looked anywhere else ,since we took our seats.

(_ Lincoln becomes nervous upon hearing this and doing his best to be inconspicuous, glances at the spot Clyde had indicated. Amid the throng of laughing, drinking, and eating patrons, at the table in the corner next to the fireplace, a shady looking figure wearing a hood and cloak was staring at him from under the hood, clearly giving him their full, undivided attention. They were leaning back with their dirty , worn boots resting on the table, and was drinking a root beer. Lincoln stared at them. From the hood, Lincoln at first feared they might be one of those riders, but they didn't give him that hopeless, terrified feeling that he felt in the woods. Lincoln turns away, but still he feels their eyes boring into him.)_

_(Chunk walks by, holding a plate of food in one hand, and a flipee in the other. Lincoln stops him.)_

Lincoln: Excuse me, they guy in the corner..who is he? (_Chunk nods and looks over, when he sees who the white haired hobbit is talking about, he turns back, looking nervous.)_

Chunk: (_nervously)_ She, mate not he. I don't who she is, She's one of those Rangers, dangerous folk they are wandering the wilds. They stop in Bree every now and then, stay a day or two and move on. That one in particular, she's usually no different. Stays, then disappears, for weeks or even years, but this time she stuck around, arrived a day or two before you. She's never told us her name, but around her…we call her Night Club.

(_Chunk leaves to deliver the meal he was carrying. Lincoln turns back to his food and thinks about what he just heard.)_

Lincoln: (_quietly) _Night Club.

(_Lincoln reaches into his pocket and turns the ring in his fingers. He can feel Night Club watching him, and he closes his eyes, around him patrons continue their meals. It seemed the ring was whispering.)_

Ring: (_errie whisper)_ Loudins. Loudins. Loudins!

Zach: (_cutting in)_ Loudins! Sure I know a Loudins.

(_Lincoln's eyes shoot open, and he gasps as he realizes what was just said. Over at the bar, Zach is talking to Chunk. He points over at the white haired hobbit.)_

Zach: He's over there. Lincoln Loudins, known him since we were kids, and yes he's always had that white hair.

(_Lincoln rises to his feet, Clyde and Rusty watch as He hurries over to stop Zach talking. In the corner, Night Club puts down her root beer and looks on with interest.)_

_(Lincoln reaches Zach and starts trying to pull him away from the bar.)_

Lincoln: (_desperate)_ Zach!

Zach: Steady on Lincoln, you'll make me spill my flipee!

(_As Lincoln pulls the red headed hobbit, he trips over someone's feet, he falls back on the floor and the force make the ring, which he had taken out of his pocket, fly out of his hand into the air. Upon seeing the gold band, Night Club takes her feet of the table and sits up , looking urgent.) _

_(Lincoln holds his hand up to catch it, and the ring slips on to his index finger. Lincoln vanished amidst the startled patrons and his own friends eyes.)_

_(Elsewhere, three Black riders shriek and turn their horses in the direction the call of what they sought was coming from. They head off at a swift gallop.)_

_(Lincoln sits up and looks around. Everyone is blurry and the background appears grey and foreboding.)_

Lincoln: _(surprised)_ Huh.. so this is what it looks like to be invisible.

_(Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. A sinister voice whispers.)_

Voice: **You can not hide….. I see you.**

(_A evil looking light cuts into the vision. Lincoln turns around, and is horrified to see a flaming, lidless eye staring at him. The blurry figures of the bar patrons vanish in the light as the eyes speaks again.)_

Eye: **There is no life….in the void..only death.**

**(**_Lincoln desperately struggles to remove the ring from his finger, the ring comes off and the vision vanishes as everything and everyone comes back into focus. Lincoln breathes heavily as his heart rate slows back to normal. A quick glance shows everyone is back to doing what they were doing and seemed not to remember the hobbits disappearing. Just as Lincoln began to hope he hadn't raised any suspicion, a hand roughly seized him by his shoulder and dragged him to the stairs. Thrown against the wall, Lincoln found himself staring at the hooded face of the Ranger Night Club.)_

Night Club: (_sharply)_ You draw to much attention to yourself, (_hissing voice) _Warren

(_Not waiting for the hobbit to respond, Night Club pushed him up the stairs and into her room. Once inside , she shoved him forward hard enough to send him to the floor.)_

Lincoln: (_regarding his feet as Night Club shuts the door.) _What do you want?!

Night Club: (_hushed voice)_ Little more caution from you, little dude. That's no trinket you carry.

Lincoln: (_firmly)_ I'm not carrying anything.

Night Club: Bogus.

(_Night Club peers through the windows , before putting out the candles nearby.)_

Night Club: (_back to Lincoln_) I can avoid being seen, when I wish. But to actually disappear entirely…(_turns around and removes her hood, showing she has short brown hair and freckles on her cheeks).._that's one rad gift.

Lincoln: (_fearful)_ Who are you?

Night Club: Are you frightened?

Lincoln: Yes.

Night Club: (_shakes her head)_ Not nearly frightened enough ,I know what hunts you. You've really gone and put your foot in it, or should I say your finger in it?

(_Night Club takes a step towards him, seemingly about to speak , when the door to the room, is thrown open. Night Club turns to face whoever is attacking, ripping her sword from it's scabbard. Clyde, Rusty, and Zach burst into the room. Rusty holds a candelabra, Zach , a stool and Clyde holds his fists up.)_

Clyde: (_bravely)_ Let him go! Or I'll have you, Pixie cut!

_(Smirking, Night Club returns her sword to its sheath.)_

Night Club: _(amused) _You have a righteous heart, little dude. (Sadly) But that's not enough to save you.(to Lincoln) You can't wait for Grouse any longer, Lincoln…they're coming.

(_Clyde steps between the Ranger and his friend.)_

Clyde: Here, who are you and how do you know Lin… I mean Warren's name?

Night Club: I'm called Night Club, I'm known around here…and it don't matter what he calls himself, Lincoln or Warren…the Black rider's watch the road night and day, they already know what he bears. And after that stunt he pulled, they're probably on their way as we speak.

Lincoln: (_defensively)_ That was an accident!

Night Club: (_snorts) _it won't matter to them, as long as you have that ring, they'll be on you.

Lincoln: How'd you know of the ring? And Grouse

Night Club: I learned the same way Grouse did, from the same creature that held it for five hundred years.. Tattler, and I've know Grouse a lot longer than you have, in fact I recently did a favor for him in tracking Tattler down. Wasn't easy, she was slippery beast. But I finally caught her in a marshland far in the north…bit me five times before I stuffed her in that sack.

Zach; (_excited) _What about Grouse? Where is he, do you know?

Night Club: (_worriedly)_ No. There's been no word, no letter.. I've known him for years, and yet this is the first I've ever feared for him.

(_The hobbits gather in a group, and step away from the Ranger.)_

Rusty: What do you guys have _think._

Clyde: If I were you Lincoln, I wouldn't trust her, she warned you to be more careful, I'd say start with her. How do we really know, she's a friend of Mr. Grouse?

(_Clyde boldly approaches Night Club and stares her down as well as one can, when the person they're staring down is almost over half your height.)_

Clyde: For, all we know she could have just been overhearing us. More than likely she's a play acting spy working….for them!

(_Night Club smiles at Clyde's accusation . While Lincoln thinks over all that happened. While Night Club was suspicious, she didn't particularly strike him as an enemy spy.)_

Lincoln: (_hesitantly) _I'm not so sure Clyde. I think an enemy spy would look fairer…and feel fouler.

(_Night Club flat out laughs when Lincoln says this. Dispute still not trusting her, Lincoln can't help but feel relieved that she has a sense of humor.)_

Night Club: (_between laughs)_ So what your saying is that I look foul, but feel fair.. is that it ,little dude?

Lincoln: (_stammering)_ Well- no..what I meant was….

(_Before Lincoln could continue his statement, the sounds of someone coming up the stairs. Night Club stops laughing at once and , heads to hide behind the door. A second later Chunk appears in the doorway.)_

Chunk: There you are, Warren… I'm sorry to bother you , but I remembered what it was you reminded me of. Someone told me to keep an eye out for a hobbit leaving the Shire, descripted them in great detail, White hair, blue eyes, traveling with another Hobbit with an afro and glasses. His real names Lincoln Loudins , but he'll be going by Warren.

Lincoln: (_suspicious again)_ Who told you this?

Chunk: Mr. Grouse…he told me to give this letter to you on the off chance something happened to him, but I forgot..one thing drives out another. Those talk of Black riders…that Night Club, hanging around.

(_Night Club burst out from behind the door.)_

Chunk: (_nervous) _Night Club … how long were you listening.

Night Club: _(ignoring the innkeeper_) The Black riders come from Mordor.

Chunk: (_terrified)_ Mordor…. (_To Night Club)_ Save us.

Night Club: Give him the letter, Chunk.

(_Fearful from Night Club's Mordor remark, Chunk fumbles and eventually pulls out a sealed envelope with Mr. Grouse's elvish G stamped in the wax. Lincoln eagerly takes the note and after opening it reads it aloud.)_

**Dear Lincoln:**

**If this letter finds you..then I 've come to trouble, and cannot meet you in Bree like we agreed. Make for the hidden valley of Rivendell. With luck I should meet you there. If not Lord Mick Swagger will advise you.**

**PS. I've asked a friend of mine who hangs out around Bree ever now and again, to keep an eye out for you as well, since I'm certain Chunk will forget to give you this letter. Chunk is a good man, but his mind is like Swiss cheese. The people around Bree call my friend Night Club…. Make sure She's the real night Club, her true name is Lunagorn. Can't miss her, short hair , freckles, uses the word "dude" a lot.**

**Signed **

**Mr. Grouse the Grey.**

(_Lincoln rereads the letter and rereads it again, feeling that same heart falling into his stomach feeling as he had, when Chunk had said that Mr. Grouse wasn't in Bree.)_

Night Club: _(sympathetic_) Ah, Sorry, dude. If Grouse can't make it to something, it must be real bad trouble.

Lincoln: (_deciding)_ Well, I suppose we'll, just have to reach Rivendell like he said in his.

Night Club: (_aghast_) Rivendell! You'd never make it, little dudes. Like I said the Black riders are watching the roads night and day. They'll jump you in some lonely, dark place where's there's no help. I know the way to Rivendell, know the wilds like the back of my hand. I can take you to Rivendell, if you'll have me.

Chunk: (_shaking his head.)_ Well, you all know your business. But I wouldn't take up with a Ranger from the wilds.

Night Club: (_angry) _What choice do they have! Who else do they have to take up with, besides a fat innkeeper, who only REMEMBERS his name cause people shout it at him all day!

Chunk: (_offended) _Well, I'm no hero, but I owe it to Mr. Lin..Mr. Warren, for not giving him the letter, if I can be of assistance, I'll do what I can.

(_Chunk turns and walks out of the room, and Night Club turns to face the hobbits.)_

Night Club: So what do you dudes say?

Lincoln: I wanted to believe you were a ally, even before the letter, ever since you said you were a friend to Mr. Grouse. The letter in my opinion, proves your claim.

Clyde: (still suspicious) How do we know , this is the real Night Club, how do we know she didn't kill the real Night Club, and is just waiting for the chance to strike and take the ring.

Night Club: (_calmly)_ With that mindset, whats to stop me from killing you all right now and taking the ring. If I killed Night Club, I could kill you all no problem.

(_The hobbits are quiet as this sinks in. Night Club stares at them before laughing quietly.)_

Night Club: Fortunately for you little dudes, I'm the real Night Club… (_Draws her sword holds it up, before speaking again)_

Night Club…. I am Lunagorn, daughter of Luluthorn, and if by my life or death I can save you..I will.

(_The hobbits say nothing, but stare at each other .)_

_(Later that night, the old gatekeeper hears noise coming from beyond the gate. Irritated at being woken up, he heads for the gate and opens the top viewing hole.. his expression changes to one of fear as the gate is knocked off it's hinges and crushes him, as five Black riders and their horse clamber over him. The riders pay him no mind as they head into Bree. They stop out side the Prancing Pony. While one stays outside to make sure no one leaves. The other four head inside and sniffing for the Hobbits, come to a room, where the smell is strongest. Entering they see all four beds occupied. Drawing their Longswords, they go one to each bed. Holding their swords high, they stab and hack at the bodies under the sheets until the beds are trashed. Victorious they throw off the sheets.)_

_(A murdered mass of pillows greet them.)_

Rider #1 : Oh Shrahk! We killed a bunch of pillows!

Rider #2: Thought it was weird they didn't scream.

(_Enraged that they had been had… the riders shrieked before heading back to their horses. In Luna's room, the Ranger watches this. Rustling alerts her to the hobbits waking up and rising.)_

Lincoln: (_awed) _What are they?

Luna_: (turns and looks at them)_ They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths.. neither living nor dead. Once they were great rulers of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave them nine rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they serve only him. At all they feel the presence of the ring… they will never stop hunting you.

(_Luna turns and watches the Nazgul leave, before turning back to the awestruck hobbits.)_

Luna: Get some sleep little dudes..we leave at first light.

**Chapter 6 everybody… now Luna 's joined the cast, my favorite Loud Sister will be portraying my favorite Lord of the rings human character… Aragorn son of Arathorn. Strider, Elessar, Estel, etc**

**Chapter 7 to come, time to see which loud house villian I picked to Stab Lincoln at Weathertop**


End file.
